


Summer time lovins aren't always so sweet like with Grease

by deathprincess99



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Am highly bored with no kinky smutty goodness with this fandom, And sex toys because I'm a mother fucking perv ya'll!, Au natural human world, Bottom Gumball, Cake is human so no beastality today, Definitally gonna have bondage, F/F, F/M, Fionna is just a lil cinniombun, Flame is a bit of a dick, Gumball is a fucking twink in this, Gumball is a snack in lingerie, He only does it at home, It gets pretty kinky I promise, M/M, Marshall may have a daddy kink not sure yet, No vampires tho Marshall is still pale as hell, Simone just needs help, Thigh highs on his nice thighs, top marshall, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathprincess99/pseuds/deathprincess99
Summary: Summary: What if Gumball was a simple nerd who was waiting to go back to college and Marshall lee was a hot ass punk with a spicy style? what if Marshall lee met Gumball by accident when he tried to stop Marshall from beating up a certain flame-haired boy? who had just hurt his little cousin Fiona? And whats this Marshall lee is going to be staying with Gumball for the summer? a simple fan-fiction about one of my favorite ships





	Summer time lovins aren't always so sweet like with Grease

Chapter 1: Wait.....you mean he's going to stay here?!

It was a nice morning the sun was bright and warm the birds were chirping their songs and the air was fresh and crisp as was to be expected being that winter was only now just passing through its final stages. The sun shined prettily through some heavy curtains covering a small balcony that overlooked a lush garden filled to the brim with pretty pastel flowers readying to bloom. The sun crept through the crack in the curtains and shined on a sleeping freckled face who in turn turned over a light groan coming from the body under the warm covers. A light but stern knocking sounded at the door to the room the freckled-faced youth groaned loudly and sat up the blankets pooling around his thin swimmer like body yawning he called out.  
"Yes? what is it?" he yawned afterward  
stretching his long slender arms above his head smacking his lips. A voice sounded from behind the door.  
"Young master it's time to wake up you had told me yesterday that this was the day that sale you wished to go to started." A kind old female voice sounded out loudly  
The youth snapped open his violet-colored eyes and was up in a second flat his panties being pink silk with soft pale white lace around the rims were soon covered by a pair of light blue jeans. He called back breathlessly.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Peppermint!"   
He soon was at a dilemma choosing between his favorite light pink sweater or his new rock shirt his friend got him at her cousins' concert. Deciding to go with the rock shirt he was then rushing to pull back the curtains and revealing the pink and purple themed room. Racing to his walk-in closet he pulled open the pink pastel doors and ran inside grabbing the more favored purple convincers he snatched a pair of flower-themed socks that his friends got him as a joke once for his birthday. Not knowing he loved them and wore the entire pack all seven days of the week. Soon he was fully dressed his new band t was coming to be his favorite he's heard his friend's cousins’ albums and loves his vocals. He's never met him though. Upon remembering his friend, he grabbed his phone and called her while he grabbed his wallet and car keys after about five rings she picked up.  
"Yo, what's up man?" She said in her usual 'Maybe gaming, Maybe just sitting' style  
"It's the day." The male youth spoke back  
He heard something drop and her rushing around.  
"O my god I have been waiting for this day! Gumball we are going to have so much stuff we're going to look like those rich bitches from Hollywood!" The girl practically screamed into her phone  
Rubbing his now sore ears  
"Fiona, I need my hearing, please. And yes, indeed we will I've kept my eye out and the life-size statue of Harley Quinn has officially gone on sale for a hundred and two dollars"  
Fiona pulled the phone away from her squealing like a true fangirl.  
"I'll be ready in five!" Fiona stated as she rustled through her clothes  
"I'll be over in ten" Gumball stated and hung up after a quick goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bored child with a weird taste in fanfics.


End file.
